She's Something Special
by TobySkywalker
Summary: Toby and Spencer meet at Noel's party after he spills punch on her shoes. When they go to get cleaned up, they end up hooking up in the bathroom. What if this hook up leads to a real romance? Jake/Aria, Hanna/Caleb, Mona/Noel, Emily/Paige
1. Chapter 1

**SPOBY, JAKERIA, HALEB, AND PAILY**

**Chapter 1**

****Toby's POV

My best friends and I are going to Noel Kahn's party tonight. We don't have dates, so we're going as a group. It'll just be Caleb, Jake, Paige and me as a group. I kind of hope w get to hang out with some other people there. I haven't been to very many parties, since I'm mostly doing my carpentry work. Paige is the only girl in the group and Jake used to like her, but then he stopped he found out she's a lesbian.

"Jake! Are you ready to go?" I asked. "Where the hell is Caleb and where is Paige?"

"Yeah I'm ready. Caleb is gonna meet us there. Paige is downstairs," Jake said. "Ok ,an, we can go to Noel's party now."

We go to Noel's party.

"Paige. You want something to drink?" I offered.

"Nah, I'm good. Go get yourself something." Paige responded, shaking her head,

"Suit yourself." I said, shrugging.

Jake and Caleb were already drinking some fruit punch. I bet Noel snuck alcohol into it or something. That's so like Noel. Noel is a good friend of ours. He has a girlfriend, though, so he's usually busy with her. Her name is Mona. Mona's really short, but she's pretty. She can be bitchy but nice, which is just Noel's type.

"Tobes, hey!" Noel exclaimed. He had his arm around Mona. "Have you gotten to now Mona and her friends? You can come get to know them if you want."

"Sorry Noel, I came here with Caleb, Jake, and Paige. I'm gonna go stick to them. Thanks for the offer, though. And hey, Mona." I smiled.

Mona waved at me. As I left, she started flirting with Noel again and gave him another kiss.

I filled a cup up with fruit punch for myself, since Paige didn't want anything to drink. I would have brought my friends over to Noel, but I don't want to be like cock blocking him and Mona or anything. They're in a really serious relationship.

As I walk back, I accidentally bump into a stranger and spill my fruit punch all over her feet! Damn it! The girl's feet are soaked in sticky fruit punch.

"Oh, shit!" I face palmed. "Uh, oh my god. I'm so sorry. Here, let me get you cleaned up."

I kneeled on the floor and started rubbing the fruit punch off her feet. She started chuckling. Why is she chuckling and giggling?

"No worries. I'll just go to the rest room and clean up," she said.

"Wait! I feel so sorry. Can I make it up to you?" I asked.

Man, this girl was pretty! She had long brown hair and big brown eyes. She had slightly curled hair, but it was perfect. She was so cute...

"It's just a little punch. No worries, again." She said.

"Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Toby."

"Spencer." She responded.

Spencer. I know her! She's Spencer Hastingsl from my French class.

"Aren't you in my Spanish class?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. Toby Cavanaugh?"

I nodded back, "Hey, can you come with me? I really want to get you cleaned up."

"Uh, sure." She said. "My friends aren't doing anything interesting, anyways."

"Neither are mine," I chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Toby's POV

So I took the pretty girl from French to Noel's bathroom in the cabin to get her cleaned up. I feel so bad that I spilled fruit punch all over her shoes! She probably thought I was some kind of clumsy klutz freak. But, we kind of bonded a little. We shared a few laughs as we walked into Noel's cabin.

"You don't talk much in French class, you know." Spencer pointed out.

"I'm more of a quiet guy. I do written work best. I don't really hang out with people a lot, either. I work a part-time job as a carpenter after school, so I don't really have time to socialize." I said, shrugging.

"You know you don't have to say anything personal. I'm sure that kind of stuff makes you uncomfortable to talk about with strangers." Spencer said.

"Not to sound weird, but I kind of feel some weirdo connection to you. I guess you're just... Connectable?" I bit my lip, hoping she didn't think I was weird.

"You do?" She asked, eyeing me funny.

"Yeah." I nodded, smiling a little. "I do."

She smiled back at me, and I don't even know why. I thought she was going to run, she's definitely not like all the other snotty girls at school. Most girls at school are the kinds that Jake, Caleb, Paige and I can't stand at all.

Before I knew it, I just walked up to her and kissed her right on the lips. We barely met, and I did that!? To my surprise, she kissed me right back.

Caleb's POV

Well, Toby's been a douche. Paige said he went to get a drink. Well guess what? He wasn't at the drink table! Did he walk off with one of those snotty groups? I mean girls like my friend Noel's girlfriend. Noel is a perverted guy, but he can be sweet. He has a girlfriend that seems like a bitch. But I don't know her well, so I can't judge.

I walk over to Noel, who's hanging with Mona's friends.

"Hey Noel." I said.

"Caleb, my man!" Noel exclaimed. "Mona, Aria, Hanna, Emily... This is my buddy Caleb. Oh, and this is my other buddy Jake, and another friend: Paige."

Man that Hanna girl is so pretty! She was smiling at me when I first came up to Noel. I wish that girls like her would notice me. I hope she isn't one of those bitch girls.

"Where's Spencer?" Hanna asked.

She has the prettiest blue eyes. Her eyes are like Toby's. The difference is, Hanna's a hot girl! That makes the blue eyes so much better. Her voice is so innocent and cute, too. I wish she'd notice me. I notice her...

"My friend Toby spilled a drink on her shoes. They're cleaning up." Noel explained.

"Hanna, can I get you a drink?" I blurted.

"Uh sure. You're Caleb?" She smiled.

I nodded, "Yeah I'm Caleb."

"Well Caleb," she smiled, "I want to come with you to get a drink."

Hanna noticed me!

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. "Noel, we'll be right back."

Jake's POV

Wow, Noel introduced me to the most beautiful girl I have ever seen! Her name is Aria, and she looks like a goddess. I wonder if she'd ever think of me like in a romantic way... Caleb, Toby, Paige and I usually make fun of all the snotty girls at school but Aria seemed different... I kind of want to get to know her better. Why can't I be smooth and pick her up, like how Caleb did with Hanna?

Toby's POV

"Sorry," I blurted after probably at least twenty seconds of a first kiss. Stupid thing to say...

"Would I have kissed you back if I didn't want you to do that?" Spencer asked, chuckling slightly. Oh. So she was interested in me!?

"Well, uh... Let me finish cleaning your foot up," I nervously said.

She smiled at me. She hopped up onto the sink counter or whatever you call it. I grabbed a paper towel and rinsed it in water from the nearest sink. I kneeled down and started rubbing her foot like a weirdo...

"Toby, you don't have to do this," Spencer told me. "It was just an accident."

"The kiss?" I asked, shocked. Damn it! I thought she liked it and was interested in me.

"No... I mean cleaning my foot," she clarified. "I get that you spilled something, but this isn't necessary. And the kiss was _not_ an accident. Well, at least to me. I wouldn't take it back. I don't know about you, though."

"Oh, I wouldn't either!" I told her, shaking my head frantically. "And I'm insisting that I clean your foot. I would feel like a jerk if I didn't."

"From what it seems, you're definitely not a jerk." She said, smiling.

I gulped. Damn it! How does she make me so nervous? We barely met, after being in the same French class all year. Looks like I made a new friend for class. And possibly more, if she's interested. And I think she is... I know I am.

I stood up, about to throw the paper towel away. By instinct, I just kissed her again! And of course, she's kissing back. She must be interested!

This isn't just one simple kiss like last time, though. It's heavier and more heated than I expected when I first crashed my lips against hers.

Her legs wrapped around my waist. I can't believe we're making out in a bathroom after barely meeting... But hell, I like it!

She's sitting on the sink counter, and I'm standing. Her legs are wrapped around my waist, and her hands are tugging on my shirt and tracing circles on my covered back repeatedly. Well, this is definitely a much sexier kiss than I expected...

Noel's POV

"Where the hell is Toby?" I impatiently asked. "Mona, Emily, Aria, Jake... Tell Hanna and Caleb that I'm going to find Toby."

"Noel, find Spencer while you're at it, too!" Aria told me.

I groaned, "Damn it. More work. But whatever, I'll keep an eye out for her."

Toby went into my cabin the last time I saw him, so I'm going in there to check for him. I don't see Spencer outside, either. Are they both in the cabin or something?

Aria's POV

Man, that Jake guy is cute! I wish I could get alone with Jake. After Ezra moved to Washington with Maggie and Malcolm, I've been meaning to meet somebody new. And this Jake guy is _so_ dreamy! He's hotter than most guys at school!

"Aria," Jake began. "I can help you find your friend, if you want."

And Jake is also sweet? Well, he seemed amazing already...

"Really?" I smiled. "Thank you, Jake!"

"It's no problem. We can go now," Jake said, smiling back.

Jake and I walked off.

Emily's POV

Oh my god. I have had a crush on Paige McCullers for the longest time. I found out she's also a lesbian from Noel, a while back when I started crushing on her. She's so beautiful, and she's an excellent swimmer. We are both on the swim team together.

I'm so glad Noel brought Paige and her friends over. I hoped that Mona would go off to find Noel so I could be alone with Paige. I love Mona, but I really want to get to know Paige personally. We are only acquaintances from the swim team.

"Mona," I began.

"What, Emily?" Mona asked, sighing and turning her attention to me.

"You should go help Noel find Toby and Spencer," I said, offering an innocent smile.

"Well, if I would get to see my babe Noel quicker that way, I guess I could offer a small amount of help." Mona said, shrugging. "Emily, Paige... Are you guys ok with being alone?"

"Oh, yeah," Paige said, nodding. "Uh, I know Emily for,mother swim team. We swim together."

"Ok, then I'll go help Noel since you guys are friends," Mona said.

She walked off to help Noel.

"So..." I began, biting my lower lip and trying to start a conversation.

Spencer's POV

This is so weird. I'm hooking up (making out) with this guy who I've barely noticed all year in a bathroom? Well, I guess he's sweet, and quite the kisser! Plus, he's pretty cute. Hot, to be exact... I saw a glimpse of those abs he's hiding under his shirt when he raised his arms to yawn. Maybe hooking up with him is a good thing...

He seemed like a good guy, too.

Just then, the door busted open, and NOEL walked in! What the hell is Noel doing here?

"Noel!" I screamed as I quickly retreated from Toby.

"Spencer? Toby?" Noel asked, wide eyed. "Why the hell were you guys hooking up in my bathroom!? I didn't even know you guys knew each other!"

"Surprise?" I offered, biting my lip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys!**

**Chapter 3**

Noel's POV

"Noel-l!" I heard Mona call my name, dragging out the "l". "Noel, where are you!?"

"I'm in the cabin's bathroom, babe," I said, running a hand through my hair.

I can't believe Spencer and Toby were like making out in here! How long has this 'relationship' they have been going on? I wonder if they've been secretly going out or something. They're both my friends! Why would they keep this from me? Do the other girls know? Do Caleb, Jake, and Paige know, too?

"Is Toby there?" Mona asked as she walked in.

"Spencer, too." I said, crossing my arms.

"What?" Mona asked, looking at everyone in a weird way. "What's going on?"

"These two were sucking face in here!" I yelled. "_That's_ what! I didn't know you guys even knew each other. How long has this been going on?"

Toby sighed and looked at me. He said, "Noel, it's nothing. It just happened today."

"Wait. You met her, and then you hooked up with her in my bathroom?" I demanded. "Nice going, Toby. Spencer, I can't believe that you would do this, either."

Spencer rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Oh, like you don't suck face with Mona every day!"

Mona smirked, "Guilty as charged."

"Well that's because Mona's my girlfriend!" I argued. "You guys just met and hooked up? It's weird, but I won't lie... That's hot."

Spencer rolled her eyes again.

"You know what? Forget this. I'm going back." Spencer said.

Spencer left the bathroom, and Toby followed behind her. I looked at Mona like those two were crazy.

"Hooking up so soon?" I asked, surprised. "Toby, Jake, Caleb, and Paige are always talking about how girls at school are snobby bitches, and now he's making out with a girl in a bathroom? And I thought Spencer was a good girl!"

"Good girls are just bad girls who don't get caught," Mona chuckled bitterly. "It's probably her first time getting caught."

Toby's POV

I can't believe Noel and Mona caught us! I was getting really into it. Spencer's a pretty damn good kisser, and that was really fun. I really hope she's interested in hanging out with me again, because I know I am!

We left Noel and Mona in Noel's cabin, and we headed back to the party. Before we went fully outside the cabin, I stopped Spencer in the doorway.

"I'm sorry..." I say.

She chuckles, "It's not your fault. I was a part of it, too. Do you want to maybe dance later on?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed trying not to sound too happy.

"Great. Oh, there's Aria! Well, I'm going to go see how she's doing." She said, smiling and walking away from me.

Just then, I see Jake leaving Aria's side and coming over to me.

"Hey man!" Jake exclaimed.

"Hey Jake. Were you just with Aria?" I asked, grinning.

"Yeah," Jake responded, smiling. "She's really sweet. Were you with Spencer? Noel and Mona went to the cabin to look for you guys."

"I know... And yeah, I was." I sighed.

"What were you doing?" Jake asked. "I didn't know you were friends with her."

"We met today. She's nice," I smiled.

"Tobes, what happened!?" Jake demanded to know.

Paige left Emily's side, and Caleb left Hanna's. they came over to Jake and me.

"Jake, Toby... What's going on?" Paige asked.

"Toby was with Spencer!" Jake exclaimed.

"No way! What happened?" Caleb asked.

"We kissed... a few times." I said, biting my lip and grinning.

"I'm sensing a make out session!" Caleb exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Did you get far with Hanna?" I asked.

"Nah. Hanna's awesome, though. I want to ask her to dance..." Caleb sighed.

"Then do it," Paige advised. "I want to ask Emily to dance."

"Emily Fields?" Jake asked. "Are you into her?"

"Maybe a little," Paige smiled. "And she's gay, too!"

The night went OKAY after... it was nothing compared to that make out session with Spencer Hastings in the bathroom, though. Paige chickened out on asking Emily to dance... Jake and Aria flirted through the night... Hanna and Caleb slow danced... And I admired Spencer Hastings from a distance. Go me! Not...

I never got to dance with her! She was too busy giving Aria pointers on how to "woo" Jake. Jake doesn't need "wooing"! He's already _into_ Aria! I needed that dance with Spencer.

* * *

At school...

I saw Spencer multiple times, but I didn't know what to say to her. Was I supposed to ask her out, or...? She was a part of the cool group, so I don't know if I should! Then again, Noel is a cool dude and I still hang out with him. So maybe she won't reject me. I mean, we already got pretty cozy in the bathroom of Noel's cabin in one night, so one regular date wouldn't kill her, right? I think I have a shot!

"Spencer," I said, walking up to her while she was walking to her next class. This was the first time that she wasn't walking to class with a bunch if friends surrounding her, so this is my chance! There was so much nervousness running through my body.

"Oh, hi Toby." She warmly greeted, smiling at me.

Going well so far!

"Do you want to cut class and talk?" I asked. "I have to say some important stuff to you, so I was hoping that you would ditch with me..."

"Cutting class? Toby, that's not really my thing..." Spencer sighed.

"Is good girl Spencer Hastings really afraid of ditching one little class?" I teased.

She playfully shoved me, "I am not! What if we get caught, though?"

I sighed. "You're right, you're right."

She smiled in satisfaction because she didn't have to cut class now.

"So we'll meet in the janitor's closet!" I exclaimed, making her worried again.

"Fantastic," she sarcastically breathed. "Cutting class, YAY! What I live for..."

"Oh, don't be _scared_!" I teased again. "I'll see you there right when class starts."

"Alright." She agreed.

* * *

I was waiting in the janitor's closet. It was about a minute after the bell rang. I asked Jake and Caleb to cover for me if Mr. Fitz asked where I was. My boys always have my back! Well, usually... I hope they don't screw it up and get me busted or something.

I heard the door open. I was praying that it wasn't the janitor, and that it was just Spencer!

Yeah! It was just Spencer. I was so happy to see her. She walked in and sat on the floor of the closet with me.

"This is so weird," she commented.

"I know," I laughed. "Kinda romantic, don't you think?"

"Totally," she jokingly agreed. "I mean, what screams romance better than a mop-smelling janitor's closet, huh?"

"Yeah," I chuckled. "So uhm...things were going pretty well at Noel's party until he and Mona came in, right?"

"Well, I would say I had a pretty good time." She said and nodded, smiling.

"Me too!" I exclaimed. "I'm glad that we both feel that way about that fun time..mhhmm... So... Uh... You wanna meet me at the Apple Rose Grille at seven PM tomorrow night?"

"Are you asking me out?" Spencer asked, grinning.

"I guess," I said, nodding. "Unless you don't want me to... Then it can just be as friends!"

"No, no! I would _love_ to go!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Really?" I grinned. "Awesome!"

"So was that the important thing you wanted to ask me?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," I replied, nodding.

"Hanna's covering for me in class, so we have the rest of the period to hang here." Spencer told me, biting her lip. Did she want to do something in particular? Hmm... Maybe... "So what do you want to do for the rest of the time?"

"We could..umm... Just hang out...yeah." I awkwardly said.

I wonder if she felt this weird tension that was just there...

"Yeah," she said.

In a second, our lips were connected. I don't even know how it happened, it just did! We were _actually_ hooking up again. This time, it wasn't at Noel's party, though. It was in this nice, secluded janitor's closet.

I ran my hands through her brown hair. I could smell that super nice shampoo of hers! Damn, it smelled good! Her lips taste so good, too! I can't believe I'm actually giving Spencer Hastings tongue right now...

"Spencer Hastings!" a voice shouted as the door opened wide. It was none other than ANDREW CAMPBELL... He was the captain of Rosewood High's decathlon team. "What the hell are you doing cutting class and making out with some... some _guy_!?"

* * *

After Andrew caught us, he made us leave the janitor's closet.

"Andrew, what were you doing coming here?" Spencer asked.

"That's a question that _you_ should answer! Why were _you_ here?" Andrew rolled his eyes. "The janitor asked me to get his bucket. We were setting up the decorations for the school dance, and he needed to clean the floor. So I came here, only to find _this_!"

"Sorry," I apologized, blushing. "Look Andrew, it was my fault. I made her come in here."

"Can it, Cavanaugh!" Andrew yelled. "It takes two to kiss!"

"Why do you care what we do, anyways?" I asked, annoyed with him.

It's none of his business what Spencer and I do!

"B-because! This is inappropriate behavior!" Andrew angrily said. "Spencer, your behavior is so awful that I'm going to have to kick you off of the decathlon team."

"Andrew!" Spencer shrieked. "Don't do this! You know I _want_ this for college!"

"Colleges don't want sluts!" Andrew shouted before storming off.

"You're not a slut, Spencer." I told her.

"Thanks Toby, but I'm going to head back to class." She said, sighing.

She's SO mad at me...

* * *

Later at school...

Spencer's POV

Ugh! Why do Toby and I always get caught when we make out? I'm so mad at Andrew!

"Hi Spencer," Lucas Gottesman said. He was another member on the decathlon team that I USED to be in, until stupid Andrew kicked me off for something that had nothing to do with him.

"Lucas... Hey." I said. "What's up?"

"I heard Andrew kicked you off for behaving I appropriately because you made out with Toby Cavanaugh and cut class to do so." Lucas said.

"You _heard_ that?" I asked, baffled. "That's awfully thorough... Where the hell did you hear that from?"

"Okay, Andrew announced it himself at the decathlon meeting at lunch." Lucas confessed. "He went into details."

"Ugh," I groaned. "Lucas, what is this about? I know I got kicked off..."

"I know you know," Lucas said. "Andrew didn't kick you off for behaving inappropriately, though."

"Yeah he did, Lucas." I said.

"Spencer... No he didn't," Lucas argued.

"Then why'd he kick me off?" I asked, annoyed.

"Because Andrew has a crush on you!" Lucas told me.

WHAT?


End file.
